


Do You Like That?

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Intense, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Barry and Iris are enjoying some sexy times with each other.





	Do You Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading part six of my WestAllen drabble collection. This drabble does contain explicit sexy content. If you don’t like that please skip to the next drabble. Thank you

Drabble Prompt: Do you like that? 

 

His lips brush softly against mine once, twice and then his tongue delves hungrily between my lips. He slides his hands behind my back and gathers me against him while our tongues dance a seductive ballet. His hands find their way beneath the hem of my shirt as his fingers tease my bare skin then draws my shirt up and over my head. A soft sigh escapes my lips as we part so my shirt can clear my face and then our lips find each other again. I release my tangled grip in his hair and scrap my fingernails down his steel biceps. His body responds tensing to my touch. The moan from the back of his throat turns me on and has me wanting and needing more of him. His lips travel down my jawline to the pleasure point just beneath my ear. It has me arching my back and moaning at the contact. I ache for his heated warmth on my willing flesh.

 

  
“Do you like that?” He seductively whispers in my ear.

 

  
“Yes.”

 

  
“Good because I want every inch of you trembling, shaking, begging for me to take you Iris. I wanna be your sigh, your moan, your cry out in pleasure and every fucking sound in between. I want to feel you. Your fingernails digging into my back. Your thighs tense around mine as I drive you closer to the brink of being wet and wanting. I want you to know…….no……..I need you to know how much I love you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed it. All comments and feedback are welcomed.


End file.
